Joaquim el Flautista
by Cris Snape
Summary: Joaquim es un hombre pobre poseedor de un don y un objeto mágico muy especial. Cuando el rey George solicita su ayuda, está convencido de que su destino cambiará para mejor, pero su decepción le lleva a tomar decisiones equivocadas. Esta historia participa en el reto "Personajes de cuento" del foro "Bienvenidos a Storybrooke".


**JOAQUIM EL FLAUTISTA**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__Ni Storybrooke ni el Reino Encantado me pertenecen. _

_Esta historia participa en el reto __**"Personajes de cuento"**__ del foro __**"Bienvenidos a Storybrooke".**_

* * *

**I**

Michel Debost era un hombre extremadamente puntual. Cuando el secretario personal del señor Spencer se puso en contacto con él para comunicarle que tenía un problema con las termitas, Michel aseguró que llegaría a su casa a las ocho en punto de la mañana siguiente y había cumplido con creces con su palabra.

Todos en Storybrooke sabían quién era Michel el Exterminador y, aunque su trabajo no era el más grato del mundo, la mayoría de sus vecinos apreciaban su saber hacer. Porque Michel no era sólo puntual. Era un hombre de palabra. Si se comprometía a llevar a cabo cualquier misión, siempre cumplía. Pasara lo que pasara y le costara el esfuerzo que le costara. Constantemente recorría las calles de Storybrooke en busca de molestas plagas de las que deshacerse.

No obstante, ese día no las tenía todas consigo. Cuando paró su camioneta frente a la casa de Albert Spencer, supo que se enfrentaba a un cliente exigente y difícil de satisfacer. Después de todo, la mayoría de la gente de Storybrooke sabía que no era fácil contentar al señor Spencer. Tenía fama de tirano y de viejo cascarrabias. Michel pensaba dar lo mejor de sí mismo durante aquella misión y llamó al timbre de la gran mansión con decisión.

No le sorprendió que le abriera una mujer ataviada con un uniforme de empleada del hogar. Michel pensó que, tal vez, ya iba siendo hora de que aquella anciana de pelo blanco y ojos pequeños se jubilara. Después de presentarse debidamente, aunque en realidad no hiciera falta porque los habitantes de esa casa ya esperaban su visita, la buena mujer le hizo un gesto para que le siguiera en dirección a la cocina.

— El señor Spencer no podrá atenderle personalmente. Está resolviendo unos asuntos legales muy importantes y se pasará todo el día en su despacho. Procure no molestarle de ninguna manera.

— Por supuesto —Michel se permitió el lujo de echarle un vistazo a la decoración de la mansión. No todos los días un hombre como él tenía ocasión de visitar un lugar como ese. Y puesto que había escuchado con atención las palabras de la anciana, la pregunta se le escapó de entre los labios—. ¿Está investigando el asesinato de esa mujer? Dicen que la maestra de la escuela le arrancó el corazón.

— ¡No sea indiscreto! —La mujer parecía tan molesta por su pregunta, que Michel hubiera jurado que le pegaría en cualquier momento—. El trabajo del señor Spencer no es de su incumbencia. Deberían preocuparle más las termitas. Creemos que el problema está ahí abajo.

Michel asintió. Le hubiera encantado ver saciada su curiosidad, pero la criada de Albert Spencer le había abierto la puerta del sótano y parecía instarle a bajar por aquella escalera oscura y empinada. Michel había visto demasiados sitios similares a ese como para sentir miedo y se dispuso a cumplir con sus obligaciones laborales. Sólo esperaba que no hiciera falta una evacuación total de la casa porque, sin duda, eso pondría de muy mal humor a su nuevo jefe.

* * *

**II**

_El palacio de un rey. Ni en sus mejores sueños, Joachim hubiera imaginado que terminaría visitando semejante lugar. Nacido en la más absoluta pobreza y huérfano desde niño, lo único que el hombre poseía era una flauta heredada de su abuelo, un anónimo amante de la buena música. Él le había enseñado a tocar desde pequeño y gracias a él conocía las melodías más hermosas, aquellas capaces de embriagar los sentidos y someter la mente humana._

— _Es una flauta mágica, Joachim —Le había dicho una vez su abuelo, poco antes de morir—. Me la dio el ser más poderoso de todos los reinos. Algún día te ayudará a abandonar este mundo de miseria y hambre._

_Tras la pérdida de su abuelo, Joachim se quedó solo. Sabía que le debía su futuro a la música, que estaba en la obligación de pasar los días y las noches practicando y aprendiendo sin descanso, pero la realidad no era tan bonita como los sueños infantiles. Joachim tuvo que trabajar muy duro para poder llenar la barriga de comida. Hasta que un día, ya convertido en hombre, decidió salir en pos de su destino._

_Sabía que la flauta mágica de su abuelo era lo único que necesitaba y jamás perdió la fe en ella. Durante largos meses, vagó por bosques y caminos, logrando apenas un par de monedas de los parroquianos de las tabernas en las que se le permitía tocar. Aunque su oficio como trovador le satisfacía más que el de granjero, estuvo a punto de desfallecer tras comprender que la fe no le daría de comer. Sus ropajes se convirtieron en harapos, su cabello perdió el brillo y pareció envejecer toda una vida por causa de la malnutrición._

_Ocurrió casi por casualidad. Una noche, apoyado en el tronco de un árbol y a punto de desfallecer de hambre, comenzó a tocar la flauta. La música templaba sus nervios, pero sentía el estómago tan vacío que dolía. Deseaba poder comer. Lo deseaba con toda la fuerza de su corazón. Cerró los ojos, pensando en lo delicioso que sería tener ocasión de asar un conejo en el fuego de su hoguera y, al mirar a su alrededor, se vio rodeado por una veintena de aquellos animalitos._

_Dejó de tocar, pasmado por semejante acontecimiento. Los conejos, que hasta ese momento le habían estado observando con las orejas tiesas y los ojos abiertos como platos, parecieron salir de su trance y comenzaron a dar pequeños saltitos mientras Joachim, desesperado y famélico, intentaba capturar uno. Por desgracia, sus reflejos eran lentos y pronto se encontró solo e igual de desesperado. Recurrió nuevamente a la música, anhelando poder llevarse algo a la boca, y los conejos regresaron._

_Esa noche comprendió el secreto de su flauta mágica y se hartó de comer. Poco a poco fue capaz de controlar aquel poder y se fue haciendo famoso en el reino. Estaba muy lejos de su hogar, quizá demasiado, y seguía siendo un pobre miserable, por más que tuviera un don para la música. Por eso, cuando el rey George lo llamó a su presencia, Joachim se sorprendió enormemente. ¿Qué podría querer uno de los hombres más poderosos de todos los reinos de él, un simple flautista?_

_La sala del trono era majestuosa. Joachim, que era escoltado por dos guardias enormes, sintió un empujón que le hizo trastabillar y caer al suelo. Había estado tan distraído observando los hermosos tapices de las paredes, que no cayó en la cuenta de que estaba frente al rey._

— _¡De rodillas, miserable! —Ordenó uno de los guardias, zarandeándolo y haciendo que se inclinara hacia delante. Quiso mirar al rey, pero se lo impidieron con violencia—. No oses mirar a Su Majestad. No eres digno de él._

_Joachim estaba acostumbrado a que los hombres poderosos trataran a sus siervos con una falta absoluta de respeto, pero jamás se había enfrentado a algo así. Nunca nadie le trató con tanta brusquedad y, durante un instante, no supo qué hacer. Después, cayó en la cuenta de que el rey George lo había llamado a pesar de no ser digno de él y algo se le revolvió en el pecho. Quiso gritar que no merecía semejante trato, pero las palabras murieron en su garganta._

— _Así que tú eres Joachim el Flautista —Comentó el rey George. Tenía una voz grave que sonaba poderosa y atronadora. Aterradora, incluso—. Eres un poco decepcionante. Esperaba algo más._

— _¿Majestad?_

— _No eres más que un mendigo harapiento. Debería echarte a patadas de mi castillo. O enviarte a prisión._

_Una prisión. Joachim sabía cómo eran y no deseaba dar con sus huesos en una. Prefería mil veces seguir vagando de un lugar para otro._

— _Vos me ordenasteis venir, Majestad._

— _Y espero por tu bien que no hagas que me arrepienta —Joachim no dijo nada y el rey siguió hablando. Sentía la necesidad de mirarlo a los ojos, pero algo le decía que si intentaba alzar la cabeza, el guardia le daría una paliza—. He oído que tu música es capaz de doblegar la voluntad de los animales. Dicen que tienes una flauta mágica que produce una música que atrae a las bestias más variadas. ¿Es eso cierto?_

— _Sí, Majestad._

_El rey George le miró con seriedad un instante y a continuación agitó la cabeza y se dirigió a sus hombres._

— _Quitádsela y desterradle del reino. No necesito sucios harapientos viviendo cerca de mí._

— _¡No! —Joachim gritó y se removió, espantado por lo que acababa de oír. No quería que le desterraran de ningún sitio, pero menos aún que le quitaran la flauta de su abuelo. Era lo único que le quedaba y necesitaba encontrar una solución—. ¡Clemencia, Majestad! ¡Por favor!_

— _¿Clemencia? —El rey esbozó una sonrisa ladeada—. ¿Por qué debería ser clemente con alguien como tú, maldito zarrapastroso?_

_Joaquim pensó rápidamente, desesperado y con el tiempo apremiando. Incluso él se sorprendió cuando pronunció aquellas palabras. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de decir la verdad, pero esperaba que funcionara._

— _Sólo yo puedo hacer que la flauta funcione, Majestad. Sin mí, no es más que una flauta normal y corriente._

_El rey George entornó los ojos y le miró fijamente, reflexionando sobre la veracidad de su afirmación. Joaquim pensó que alguno de sus guardias le atravesaría la panza con la espada y le quitarían la varita de todos modos, pero por fortuna conservó la vida. El rey esbozó una sonrisa repleta de maldad y golpeteó los reposabrazos del trono con sus dedos largos y finos._

— _En tal caso, haz que las ratas que asolan mi reino se marchen. De lo contrario, pagarás el fracaso con tu vida._

* * *

**III**

Michel no tardó en descubrir que la plaga de termitas era mucho más grave de lo que parecía a simple vista. Sólo necesitó levantar unas tablillas de madera del suelo del sótano para determinar que el señor Spencer debería pasar un par de semanas lejos de su casa. Sabía que no recibiría la noticia con agrado, pero Michel no podía hacer otra cosa.

Sacudiéndose el polvo de los pantalones, regresó a la cocina. La mujer de antes estaba allí, preparando lo que parecía ser un asado. Michel carraspeó y la señora le dirigió una mirada malhumorada, como si el carácter del señor Spencer se hubiera contagiado a sus empleados.

— ¿Ya has terminado? ¿Tan pronto? Nos dijeron que eres un buen profesional, pero lo dudo mucho. ¿Qué clase de exterminador acaba con una plaga de termitas en sólo media hora?

— En realidad no he podido solucionar el problema, señora. He encontrado el foco de la plaga y me temo que tendremos que aislar la casa para fumigarlo todo bien.

— ¿Qué? ¿Y no piensa revisar el resto de la vivienda? Quizá sólo estén en el sótano.

— Están atacado los pilares y han anidado en los conductos de ventilación, electricidad y fontanería. No necesito revisar nada más. De hecho, cuando termine de fumigar, seguramente sea necesario que consulten con un albañil para que compruebe qué daños estructurales se han producido.

— ¿No puede usted encargarse de eso? Al señor Spencer no le gusta que esa clase de gente venga a casa.

— ¿Esa clase de gente?

La mujer no necesitó añadir nada más para que Michel comprendiera que se refería a gente como él. Apretando los dientes, procuró mantener la calma. Odiaba a esos ricachones que trataban a los trabajadores más humildes como si fueran escoria. De buen grado se hubiera dado media vuelta para no volver más a esa casa, pero no podía permitirse la pérdida de un cliente. Ni siquiera de un cliente tan insoportable como Albert Spencer.

— No, señora. No puedo determinar los daños en la estructura de la vivienda. No soy albañil.

La mujer le miró como si fuera un incompetente y al final liberó un largo suspiro.

— Supongo que no me queda más remedio que hablar con el señor Spencer. Espere aquí.

Michel asintió y se cruzó de brazos tras quedarse solo. Menudo día estaba teniendo. Y lo peor de todo era que parecía que no mejoraría en absoluto.

* * *

**IV**

_Nunca antes se había sentido tan cansando después de tocar la flauta. Había empezado a emitir aquella suave melodía en la plaza de la principal ciudad del reino y había tardado más de dos horas en atraer a todas las ratas que campaban a sus anchas por las alcantarillas, las calles y los hogares de la urbe. Después, había comenzado a caminar en dirección a una zona acantilada que daba al mar. Plantearse la posibilidad de llevar a aquellos millones de ratas hasta la frontera del reino era una locura. Tardaría semanas en llegar allí y era humanamente imposible hacerlo sin detenerse para comer o dormir. Así pues, los hombres del rey le habían sugerido ir hasta el acantilado y sacrificar a la plaga de ratas arrojándolas al vacío._

_Joachim incluso pensó que no lo conseguiría, pero ya estaba hecho. Las playas se llenarían de cadáveres, pero eso ya no era asunto suyo. Suponía que el rey ordenaría quemarlo todo, contento por haberse podido librar de unos animalejos que llevaban meses causando estragos en las poblaciones más importantes. Las ratas no sólo saqueaban despensas y destrozaban todo a su paso, sino que traían consigo enfermedades e inmundicias que un monarca como el rey George no podía permitirse. Temía que, tarde o temprano, le alcanzaran a él también._

_Una vez terminado su trabajo, Joachim fue enviado nuevamente frente al rey. Creyó que le daría las gracias y, quizá, le recompensaría, pero no conocía bien a aquel hombre. No sabía de la mezquindad presente en su alma ni de su falta de moral. Joachim, pese a todos los sufrimientos del pasado, aún era un iluso. Aún creía en la buena fe de sus semejantes._

— _Veo que has cumplido con tu deber. Temí que no fueras más que un charlatán, pero nos has librado de un grave problema._

_Joachim sonrió levemente. Se sentía honrado porque el mismísimo rey George estaba a punto de darle las gracias. ¡A él, un simple trovador!_

— _Por ese motivo, te perdono la vida._

_Recibió las palabras como si fueran un puñetazo en el estómago. Se quedó como paralizado, pensando en todo lo que había tenido que esforzarse por superar ese reto._

— _Abandonarás el reino para siempre. Si regresas, recibirás el mismo castigo que el resto de pordioseros y mendigos. No quiero escoria como tú entre mis súbditos._

_Joachim sintió cómo le temblaba el labio inferior. Poco a poco iba cobrando conciencia de lo que el rey George le había dicho y, por primera vez en su vida, su corazón se llenó de odio. Estaba cansado de ser humillado y vilipendiado, de recibir malos tratos en lugar de palabras de agradecimientos. Y decidió que eso no quedaría así. Nadie más volvería a tratarle de esa forma. No lo dijo en voz alta porque, miserable y todo, no era estúpido, pero mientras los guardias lo arrastraban lejos de la sala del trono, Joachim el Flautista decidió que iba a destruir el mismo reino que acababa de salvar._

_Dejaría al rey George sin futuro._

* * *

**V**

Albert Spencer le acababa de despedir. Se negaba a abandonar su casa, le tachaba de incompetente y aseguraba que encontraría a profesionales que fueran capaces de ejercer su trabajo de forma intachable. A Michel realmente no le importaba librarse de semejante jefe, pero estaba enfadado porque no quería pagarle el servicio prestado. Michel escuchó cómo le llamaba inútil y le acusaba de intentar timarle, hasta que se hartó de tanto inulto y puso las cosas en su sitio. Después de elevar su tono de voz hasta el infinito y de ordenarle a aquel tirano que cerrara la boca, lo mandó a freír monas y se marchó de su casa dando un sonoro portazo.

Llegó a su furgoneta bufando como un toro y se tomó su tiempo para relajarse. De buena gana hubiera empezado a fumigar la casa del señor Spencer con él dentro, pero dudaba que los miembros de la autoridad competente fueran a permitírselo. Para bien o para mal, envenenar a la gente no era legal.

Michel era un hombre casi siempre tranquilo, pero odiaba ser tratado con desprecio. Sabía que el señor Spencer no contaba con demasiadas simpatías entre los vecinos de Storybrooke y, pese a que alegrarse del mal ajeno no era algo bueno, Michel hubiera disfrutado muchísimo viendo a ese cretino viviendo en la más absoluta pobreza. Era lo que se merecía, por orgulloso, clasista y altanero.

Cuando su respiración se normalizó un poco y sus manos dejaron de temblar, Michel encendió el motor del vehículo. Iría al restaurante de la abuelita a tomarse u café y un donuts y luego se pasaría por la escuela para asegurarse de que las ratas no siguieran campando a sus anchas por el sótano.

* * *

**VI**

— _¿Dónde están los niños?_

_Joachim se enfrentó a la mirada feroz del príncipe James sin temor alguno. Habían sido muchos años perfeccionando su arte con la flauta para llegar hasta ese momento y, pese a estar colgado del techo por gruesas cadenas, saboreaba la victoria. Era una lástima que el rey George hubiera abandonado su maldito reino algún tiempo antes, pero a Joaquim eso ya no le importaba. Había castigado a esas gentes ingratas. Les había robado su futuro._

— _¡Contesta! —Bramó el príncipe. Alguien le había dicho que realmente era el rey, pero para Joachim sólo existía un soberano en aquel reino. George._

— _No sé de qué me hablas —Espetó, obviando las formas corteses que, supuestamente, los plebeyos debían seguir al referirse a sus monarcas. Porque Joachim no pensaba rendirle cuentas a nadie. No tenía ningún rey. No era peor que ese tal James y no pensaba rebajarse ni ante él ni ante nadie. Y había ganado._

_El príncipe alzó el puño. Al fin había llegado el momento de los golpes. Sin embargo, en lugar de estamparlo contra su cuerpo, lo estrelló en el muro de piedra. Joachim lo miró con sorpresa un instante, una vocecita en su interior diciéndole que, tal vez, estuviera cometiendo un error._

— _Son sólo niños —Aquella voz sonó mucho más suave, casi suplicante. Era Blancanieves. Joachim había oído hablar de ella y de todo lo sufrido a manos de su madrastra, pero no pensaba dejarse convencer. ¿Qué sentido tendría hacerlo ahora?—. Podrían estar en peligro._

_Joachim pensó en decirle que no lo estaban, que se había asegurado de que fueran a un lugar seguro, pero eso hubiera supuesto un retroceso en sus planes. Así pues, esbozó una sonrisa tensa y habló con la misma tranquilidad de la que había hecho gala desde que lo llevaron allí._

— _Podrían._

— _¿Acaso no te importa?_

— _¿Debería?_

_Blancanieves había apartado a su esposo y le miraba fijamente, como si intentara leer a través de sus ojos. Joachim aguantó el tipo estoicamente, aunque nunca había visto tanta bondad presente en el rostro de nadie. Estuvo a punto de confesar todo lo que había hecho, pero logró morderse la lengua._

— _¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Qué mal te han causado esos niños? —Joachim siguió callado—. ¿Puedes decirnos al menos cómo te los has llevado?_

— _Sí —El músico sonrió, sintiendo cómo su ego crecía. Aunque la voz de la conciencia le gritaba que había obrado mal, era muy fácil acallarla y regodearse en su venganza. Llevaba un buen rato esperando esa pregunta y respondió con ansiedad—. Con música. La flauta que los guardias me quitaron al arrestarme, es mágica. Mi melodía atrajo a los niños hasta mí y puede llevármelos. Fue ridículamente fácil sacarlos de sus casas en plena noche, mientras sus padres dormían tranquilos y confiados._

_El príncipe James se abalanzó sobre la mesa que contenía las pertenencias del prisionero y examinó la flauta. Estaba furioso, al borde de su paciencia. Blancanieves parecía mucho más tranquila._

— _¿Por qué querías llevarte a los niños?_

— _Hace años me juré que destruiría el futuro del reino —Afirmó, sonriente y orgulloso aún—. Fui humillado por sus gobernantes, traicionado y desterrado como un vil delincuente, y me prometí que los traidores serían castigados. No esperéis encontrar a los niños. Se han ido para siempre._

_Blancanieves se dispuso a decir algo, pero su esposo había recordado un incidente del que le habían hablado los cortesanos un tiempo atrás. Un incidente que implicaba una plaga de ratas y un flautista talentoso y empobrecido. Con decisión, regresó a su lado y se acercó tanto a él que Joachim se sintió intimidado y muy incómodo._

— _Sé quién eres. He oído historias sobre ti y comprendo tu rabia, pero debes saber que tu venganza ya no tiene ningún sentido. El rey George perdió la guerra y ya no gobierna sobre este reino. Si pretendías ocasionarle dolor, debes saber que a él ya no le importa nada de lo que ocurra aquí. Ahora somos nosotros, Blanca y yo, los legítimos reyes, y podemos asegurarte que jamás hemos obrado ni obraremos como lo hizo él. Si nos dices dónde están los niños y nos ayudas a traerlos de vuelta, olvidaremos lo ocurrido y te dejaremos marchar._

— _¿Seréis piadosos?_

— _Lo seremos._

_Sin duda, James creía haber hablado de forma justa, pero Joachim soltó una carcajada repleta de dolor y resentimiento. Ya habían sido piadosas con él en cierta ocasión las gentes de ese reino y no había salido muy bien parado. _

— _Nadie me ayudó —Dijo con esa exasperante y serena voz—. Nadie movió un dedo por mí mientras era expulsado como un perro. Nadie me agradeció el haberles librado de las ratas. A nadie le importó lo que el rey George me hizo. ¿Por qué deberían importarme ellos a mí? ¿Por qué debería ayudaros, príncipe? No deseo piedad porque yo no seré piadoso con nadie. Como dije antes, los niños se han ido para siempre._

_James miró a su esposa. Blancanieves cerró los ojos y negó suavemente con la cabeza, consciente de que aquella charla había terminado. El príncipe apretó los puños y se dispuso a sacar a la joven de las mazmorras._

— _En tal caso, te quedarás aquí hasta que nos devuelvas lo que te has llevado._

_Mientras la puerta se cerraba y se quedaba sumido en la oscuridad, Joachim el Flautista sonrió. Había ganado._

* * *

**VII**

Tal y como se temía, las ratas habían vuelto a la escuela. Llevaba varios días intentando cazarlas a todas, utilizando la menor cantidad de raticida posible para evitar que algún niño pudiera salir mal parado. Y es que los críos no podían dejarle trabajar en paz. Cada vez que le veían aparecer por la puerta, le rodeaban como si fueran un enjambre de pequeñas y gritonas abejas y empezaban a hacerle preguntas, aparentemente fascinados por todo lo que sabía sobre el mundo de las plagas. Michel procuraba contarles historias emocionantes y luchaba por quitárselos de encima sin demasiado ímpetu porque, en el fondo, disfrutaba de su compañía.

Ese día había decidido contarles un secreto. Estaba sentado en las escaleras del pasillo principal, hablándoles en tono confidencial a todos los alumnos de la clase de quinto grado. Los pequeños estaban boquiabiertos, incapaces de creer que Michel el Exterminador fuera, además, flautista. Uno de ellos incluso le había retado para que tocara y el hombre había recogido el guante. Llevaba algún tiempo sin practicar, pero nunca iba a ningún sitio sin su flauta y la música comenzó a sonar con suavidad sobrecogedora. Aún tenía talento para dedicarse a esos menesteres.

Todos los niños guardaron silencio mientras le escuchaban, sin duda hipnotizados por la melodía. Y justo cuando iba a llegar al momento álgido de su interpretación, el hechizo se rompió.

* * *

**VIII**

— _Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Joachim. ¿Merece la pena seguir con esto?_

_El rey James estaba sentado en el suelo, al otro lado de los barrotes. En ese momento, no parecía un rey. Joachim sabía que la madrastra de Blancanieves había amenazado con destruirles el mismo día de su boda. Sabía también que pronto tendrían un bebé y, pese a todas sus preocupaciones, seguía preguntado día tras día por los niños desaparecidos. Joachim sabía que era distinto a todos los gobernantes que había conocido antes._

— _Están a salvo —Dijo con voz ronca. Normalmente guardaba silencio, así que James le miró con sorpresa._

— _¿Dónde están?_

— _Nunca les habría hecho nada._

— _Joachim. ¿Dónde están?_

_El flautista suspiró. Estaba convencido de que lo único que le mantenía con vida era el hecho de reservarse esa información, pero estaba tan cansando de esa situación como el rey._

— _No quiero morir —Musitó, apoyando la cabeza en la pared y luchando contra sus propias emociones._

— _No vamos a ejecutarte._

— _No te creo._

— _¿Por qué?_

— _El rey George lo hubiera hecho. _

— _Yo no soy el rey George. Me llamo James._

— _Ya —Joachim le miró de reojo. Realmente ese hombre se parecía muy poco a su padre—. ¿Qué me harás?_

— _No puedo dejarte marchar. Si hubieras hablado al principio, lo hubiera hecho, pero ha pasado demasiado tiempo. Muchos padres se han visto privados de la compañía de sus hijos durante meses y se enfurecerían si te fueras sin más castigo que una reprimenda._

— _No les importó lo que el rey me hizo._

— _Estaban demasiado asustado para dar la cara por ti, Joachim. Seguro que muchos de ellos creyeron injusta tu expulsión del reino, pero no podían hacer nada. El rey George era un tirano y podría haberles hecho mucho daño._

_Joachim podía entender eso. De hecho, durante todo el tiempo que estuvo encerrado llegó a entender muchas cosas. Cada vez le resultaba más difícil acallar su conciencia._

— _Entonces. ¿Qué me harás?_

— _Serás condenado a presidio. Me reuniré con mis consejeros para decidir cuántos años deberás pasar encerrado, pero si colaboras seremos generosos contigo. Dime dónde están los niños y todo terminará antes de lo que crees._

_Joachim volvió a suspirar y miró al rey._

— _¿Me devolverás la flauta?_

— _No puedo hacer eso. Podrías utilizarla para escapar._

— _Te prometo que no lo haré —El reo se aferró a los barrotes, suplicante y casi desesperado—. Haz que mi carcelero sea sordo si quieres, pero devuélveme la flauta. Echo mucho de menos poder tocar. La vida no es vida sin música._

— _Es un instrumento peligroso._

— _Por favor. Es lo único que tengo._

_James entornó los ojos y se lo pensó durante bastante tiempo._

— _¿Dónde están los niños?_

— _En el reino de Midas. Estoy seguro de que la princesa Abigail está cuidando de ellos. La engañé haciéndole creer que eran huérfanos._

_El rey asintió con un gesto seco y se marchó, dejándolo sumido nuevamente en la soledad. Joachim comenzó a tararear una canción, suponiendo que todo estaba perdido ya._

* * *

**IX**

Michel dejó de tocar y miró a los niños. Ahora sabía que su verdadero nombre era Joachim y que había cometido un gravísimo error mucho tiempo atrás. Había sido capaz de dañar a inocentes por una venganza absurda y se preguntó cuánto tiempo tardaría el rey James en ir en su busca. Todo era confuso y sintió el miedo arañándole el pecho, pero no hizo ademán de huir. Mientras los chiquillos se levantaban y comenzaban a correr de un lado para otro, ansiosos por volver junto a sus padres, Michel se aferró a su flauta y cerró los ojos. Sólo ella podía devolverle la paz.

* * *

**X**

_James le había hecho llegar la flauta. Tenía razón al decir que podría utilizarla para escapar, pero Joaquim no quería hacerlo. Finalmente tendría que pasar diez años encerrado en aquella mazmorra y pensaba sobrevivir. No tenía planes de futuro. Seguramente nada sería fácil para él cuando recuperara su libertad, pero no le importaba. Había recuperado su música y volvía a ser quién nunca debió dejar de ser. Joaquim el Flautista._

* * *

_Y así termina la historia. Me ha costado un poquito sacarla adelante, pero al final vino la inspiración y pude terminarla. Espero que os haya gustado y que me dejéis vuestras impresiones un poco más abajo. Besetes y hasta la próxima._


End file.
